Silence in the Winds
by the-diabloical-squirrel
Summary: Riku has been acting quite strangely these pat few days and everyone is getting worried...A fluffy story about Riku and Kairi's relationship blossoming into more than just friendship...(r&ks&oc) pls R&R! I added something to chapter 7 so pls reread it!
1. Alone

Hello all!!! This is my first fic so don't be so harsh with the reviews k?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts at all Squaresoft/Disney owns it. Not me (sadly) I just enjoy messing around with everyone's lives *Evil Laugh*  
  
Well hope you enjoy! Pls. Read and Review! Fluff, fluff, fluff, and more fluff.did I mention fluff? Riku/Kairi fluff!!! *Runs off to gorge on sugar while hugging a riku plush toy for dear life* btw theres also gonna be more chapies coming soon just wait! NO FLAMERS please!  
  
"Silence in the Winds"  
Chapter 1: "Alone"  
  
As night slowly drifts to the island the sea laps the beach in rhythm with the cold night's wind, while the sands blow back and forth along the beach. Everyone lies asleep dreaming away all his or her problems, fears and worries. All this in the islands where destiny, miracles and dreams all come true.Destiny Islands.  
  
Footsteps tread along the sand; the moonlight bathes a lone figure wandering the dark and cold night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku's POV:  
  
"I feel different. I feel as though I am closed out from the rest of the world, shut out from this life that is my reality. Only chained to a dark feeling within me. In a dark room, trapped, with no walls but still confining me. It's not the feeling I had once before; it's completely different. What is this, this strange overwhelming feeling within me? When can I be freed from this nothingness within me? Release me! -"  
  
His thoughts were briefly interrupted by a sudden cold rush of wind that had blown across his back.  
  
Riku (to himself): Hmph. Just the wind. better get back home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn breaks into the islands the sun rising above the glimmering seawaters. Everyone and everything is brimming with life and energy, as the wind sifts the sand here and there. The cool morning air relaxes any sense of feeling. The cool seawater lashes the beach in harmony with the breeze. The palm trees dance along with the breeze. All as the sun slowly drifts along.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh youth how innocent yet so annoying.Selphie, Tidus and Wakka are playing a little 3 on 1 with Sora.(a/n oooh I can imagine the pain *Evil Laugh*)  
  
Sora: hey Tidus get out of my freakin' way! *Whacks Tidus with with his wooden sword*  
  
Tidus: hey! Owww my head *falls over and tips Wakka over in the process*  
  
Wakka: hey get offa me ya twirp! *Kicks Tidus off*  
  
Selphie: * being chased by Sora* ahhhhh!!!!  
  
Sora: take that *Whacks Selphie*  
  
Wakka: I won't lettya win ya know! *Throws blitzball into Sora's face*  
  
Sora: *dodges* I am superior! *Jumps up and delivers the final blow*  
  
Wakka: ow! Wait no fair!  
  
Sora: *evil laugh* hahahaha! Another glorious victory made by yours truly.THE SUPREME SORA!!!  
  
Tidus: gimme that blitzball! *Takes blitzball from Wakka*  
  
Wakka: hey!  
  
Tidus: take that Sora! *Hurls blitzball into Sora's face*  
  
Sora: huh? Ow! *Falls over on impact*  
  
Paopu-sky: NOOOOOOOO you ruined Sora's flawless face!!!! Don't worry Sora I'll catch you!  
  
Cougar's-shadow: Hey! What the hell are you doin in my damn fic?!  
  
Paopu-sky: Saving Sora!  
  
Sora: uhhh. I didn't ask for your help.  
  
Cougars-shadow and paopu-sky: STAY OUTTA THIS!  
  
Sora: awww.  
  
Cougars-shadow: Like I was about to say.GET THE HELL OUTTA MY FIC!  
  
Paopu-sky: Make me! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Cougar's-shadow: wait.*holds up KH manga* let me rephrase that, you get the hell outta my fic or else!  
  
Paopu-sky: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cougar's-shadow: so be a good little girl and get the hell outta my fic.  
  
Paopu-sky: Fine! *takes manga and leaves*  
  
Cougars-shadow: erhem. On with the fic!  
  
*cast stares*  
  
Cougars-shadow: I said. ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Cast: Yes master!  
  
Tidus: awwww. the supreme Sora can't take a little blitzball to the face.  
  
Sora: mommy where's my underwear? *Faint*  
  
Wakka: *laugh*  
  
Selphie: can't you guys play a decent game without knocking someone unconscious? *Giggle*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku seems to not notice and is unphased by all the sounds of immature laughter and enjoyment but instead he directs and focuses his thoughts and attention only to endless open sea. As if he were waiting and longing for something or someone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whew! That's chapter 1 hope you guys liked it more chapies to come soon! Don't forget r&r and no flamers pls! Especially from a certain mycherrywolf! Ok til next time! 


	2. Unwanted Company

Hi guys here's a new chapie! Hope you guys like it! Thanks for your reviews love ya all! Erhem back to business now where was I?? Oh yeah! *Pummels the living daylights outta Paopu-sky*  
  
Paopu-sky: what did I do now?!  
  
Cougar's-shadow: umm wait! Why am I pummeling you again?  
  
Paopu-sky: * tries to slip away*  
  
Cougar's-shadow: oh yeah! Gimme back my Riku plushie!!!!*Pulls Paopu-sky's hair*  
  
Paopu-sky: Sora! Help me!  
  
Sora: ummm.I. rather not.  
  
Paopu-sky: Why!!!  
  
Sora: but. oh fine!  
  
Cougar's-shadow: don't even think about it! I can erase you off this fic with a click of the "backspace" button!  
  
Sora: sorry Paopu-sky your on your own!  
  
While I pummel the living daylights outta paopu-sky read on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 2:"Unwanted Company"  
  
After a day of playing 3 on 1 the four teens rest on the beach watching the sun above the sea giving out the beautiful vibrant colors in the sky. (awww. preeeetty) Wakka went home already.  
  
Selphie: isn't that a beautiful sight *points to the sky*  
  
Sora: Look at all the pretty colors! *Holding head. Still dizzy from Tidus's blitzball assault*  
  
*Giggles.and silence.*  
  
Tidus: Hey look over there! *Points to small island*  
  
Selphie: *looks at island* Yeah. Rikus there so what's your point?  
  
Tidus: Well, don't you guys think its well you know. weird?  
  
Selphie: I don't see what's wrong, He always isolates himself in that little damn island, so what?  
  
Tidus: He's been acting kinda weird ever since Kairi went off to visit the mainland.  
  
Selphie: How so?  
  
Tidus: well, he's been drifting of into space and wandering off during the night and talking to himself and swimming off for hours and hours and when he comes back he comes back completely dry and he suddenly just walks away when people are talking to him and and-  
  
Selphie: Wait a sec! How the hell do you know all this?! Are you stalking him or something?!  
  
Tidus: I have eyes ya know!  
  
Selphie: Hmph.  
  
Sora: ooooo! Look at that there's a shiny blue bug over there! Whoosh! *Follows bug around beach*  
  
Tidus: oooo! Bug! Where?! *Follows bug with Sora*  
  
Selphie: whatever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun moves along westward beginning to set slowly. Riku, still on the small island, drifts deep into his thoughts once more as he just sits on the paopu tree staring far into the cloudy horizon. The winds flow through his silver hair as little droplets start to fall on the island. Riku continues with his thoughts not even flinching at cold wind and rain as if it was never even there. Until his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard a very faint but still audible sound, the sound was very familiar it was the sound of 2 certain someone's annoying voices. He turns around to see what the hell they were doing out in the rain but he sees nothing. He turns back around in hopes to continue his thoughts when suddenly, "Hi Riku!" Tidus and Selphie suddenly pop out from behind a coconut tree. "What do you two want?" Riku asks broodingly. "Why can't two innocent adorable little kids go around living our lives with out being asked why?" Selphie says in an innocent baby voice, too cute that Riku can't help but smile and forget about lecturing them. "Since we're here can you tell us what's been going on with you these past few days?" Tidus asks innocently. Riku didn't even bother to answer the boys question and just attempted to sink back to his thoughts.there was a long and awkward silence only the sounds of the cold wind, rain and the harsh waves could be heard.Selphie soon broke the silence.  
  
Selphie: well. aren't you going to answer our question?  
  
Tidus: Yeah! I like asked you 10 seconds ago!  
  
Riku: (in an angry tone) I just don't wanna talk about it all right so get off my case!  
  
Selphie: gee. someone's been moody lately.  
  
Tidus: Who me?  
  
Selphie: Noy you! You idiot!  
  
Tidus: hmph.*turns the opposite direction*  
  
Riku: The rain is getting a little strong. both of you better get back home.  
  
Selphie: but! -  
  
Riku: NOW!  
  
Selphie: Fine! Let's go Tidus! *Drags Tidus by his shirt*  
  
Tidus: Bye Riku!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapie down whew! Don't worry it will get fluffy in the next few chapters just wait! Need I remind you guys again please no flamers this especially goes for you mycherrywolf! 


	3. Help me Remember

Whooo!!!! Chapter3!!! Things will get fluffy!!!! *evil laugh* I'd like to say that some humorous parts of my future chapters were from an author named "xyza" check her fics out sometime they're really funny well first read mine!!!  
  
I repeat the early disclaimer that I do not own Kingdom Hearts! And the same goes for all the other chapters! Well on with the fic!!!! *hugs Riku plush toy*  
  
As promised I will make this one really fluffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gets watched off in huge waves of fluff*  
  
Chapter 3: "Help Me Remember"  
  
The night has passed and Riku awakes in his bed still worn out from last night. "ughhh... oh my leg..." he had no idea what had happened last night. He tries to struggle out of his bed until he noticed a red head girl fairly around his age...it was Kairi. She was kneeling on his bedside resting her head on the bed, asleep. He falls back onto his pillows, he hits himself repeatedly with another pillow and muffling the curses and swears he was saying to himself for the fact he can't remember what had happened last night, all he remembers was he was sitting on the paopu tree thinking to himself, he never remembered going home and falling asleep. He decides to get up and throw his sheets on the floor, he was horrified at sight he saw, it was his leg bandaged up from his ankle up to his knee! He jumps of his bed "ow! My leg! How the hell did this happen?! f*- "ughh...*yawn* hey Riku! Your finally up!" Kairi says groggily obviously still sleepy.  
  
Riku: *gets nervous* uhh... hey Kairi...  
  
Kairi: *looks at Riku's leg* hmm... better get you some new bandages... I'll be right back gets up and walks to the door  
  
Riku: uhh...Kairi...  
  
Kairi: Yes Riku?  
  
Riku: Well...  
  
Kairi: Is this about your leg?  
  
Riku: umm...yeah, pretty much...what happened?  
  
Kairi: hmm...you falling unconscious must have knocked of your memory. Well this is what happened...*sits Riku down on the bed and sits next to him*  
  
Kairi: It was rainig hard...and the sun was beginning to set...I was on the ship taking me back here after I spent a weak in the mainland. The island was insight when it happened. The boated started shaking hard, the waves were crashing against it every second. Each time the waves hit the side of the boat it would shake vigorously...The waves and the wind were both harsh...But we somehow made it through... I decide to walk onto the boat's deck to try to get a glimpse of the islands, when suddenly a strong gust of wind caused the boat to dip on one side. I was trying hard to get back in but the rain and the wind hand in hand wouldn't allow it. I slipped on the boat's surface and onto the edge. I tried to hang on but I started loosing my grip. When I fell into the mercy of the ocean's waves, you were sitting on the paopu tree at that time, I should know I saw you and when I fell I heard yell my name. I saw you just bolt up and dive into the harsh ocean, you must've gashed your leg on rock when you dived but you still continued swimming to my direction. By the time you had gotten to me I was already sinking down. You pulled me up from under the water and swam us both to the shore of the small island. You were exhausted from the swim and the fact you were loosing blood but you still had enough energy to give me mouth to mouth...I wasn't coming to but I did hear you say...  
  
Riku: come on, Kairi wake up! Please... please don't die on me now I...I...love you...I love you Kairi! Please! (Said together with Kairi) Then I kissed you...  
  
Kairi: I see your memory is coming to...*giggles*  
  
Riku: *blushes* uhh...yeah...  
  
Kairi: So what happened next?  
  
Riku: umm...  
  
Kairi: I see not all of your memory is back so... After what you said you passed out from the blood you loss...I woke up and saw you. I yelled at the top of my lungs for help, fortunately Tidus, Wakka and Sora heard me and came out of their house to help...They carried you to your house since it was the closest. I was already fine by that time but you were unconscious. They put medicine on it and bandaged it up...I was still worried for you so I stayed with you in your room all night...  
  
Riku: *blushes again*  
  
Kairi: *blushes* well... hehe better get your bandages...*stands up and walks to door*  
  
Riku: Kairi wait! *takes Kairi's hand*  
  
Kairi: *blushes even more* yyyes Riku...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku takes Kairi's hand and leads her back to sit on the bed. So she sat back down. "well..." Riku starts, "well, what?" Kairis asks imapatiently. Riku's face turned red in nervousness...He faces Kairi and moves closer to her, Kairi does the same. Riku takes Kairi's hand and kairi blushes...She stared into the beautiful silver strands hanging on his face, then she slowly traces his face uo to his eyes, they were a beautiful emerald green, she couldn't look away she was lost in those beautiful eyes...There was a silence until, "Kairi...I...I..."... Kairi was waiting impatiently for whatever Riku was going to say "Riku just tell me whatever your going to say there is no nee to---" She stopped when Riku suddenly leaned in and sealed her lips with a passionate kiss...(cue fire works!)  
  
Paopu-sky: *gasp* kkkairi betrayed SORA!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!! I know! I will comfort Sora!  
  
Cougars-shadow: erhem...*holds up another KH manga*  
  
Paopu-sky: awww.... SPOOT! *leaves scene*  
  
Kairi was both surprised and relieved. Their kiss seemed like Heaven on Earth. Riku was caressing Kairi's arm, Kairi was just loosing herself in the sensation she is feeling...when their lips finally parted Riku spoke "I hope that answer was better than actually saying it." They both laughed "Your good..." Kairi said in a playful way and she leaned in to kiss Riku. When they kissed once more, "I guess that is my reponse." Kairi said after kissing Riku... they both laughed Riku pulled Kairi back on the bed and placed another kiss onto Kairi's soft lips and caressed her smooth shoulders...They continued kissing. When the sound of Riku's mom calling broke their chain of kisses they had already been kissing for almost an hour... "Riku are you awake yet?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paopu-sky: Kairi how could you fall for that bishonen Riku!  
  
Cougars-shadow: I made them!  
  
Paopu-sky: ahhh! Don't hurt me!  
  
Cougars-shadow: *laugh* you can but in my fic now this chapter is over.  
  
Paopu-sky: but...but! Why!!!!!!!!!!!! Kairi should know better than to be making out with Riku on Riku's bed!  
  
Cougars-shadow: They weren't "making out" they were sharing each other's passion through kissing for a long period of time.  
  
Paopu-sky: what's the difference?!  
  
Cougars-shadow: Poor child... Your young feeble immature and insignificant mind is too well...insignificant to be contemplating such complex and complicated situations and words...You can't possibly even begin to understand and decipher such mature things...You'll just wear your brain out...in other words this is grown up talk!  
  
Paopu-sky: Quit using such big words and stop beli-beli-belittling me! Awww.... I'm confused!  
  
Cougars-shadow: Aren't you suppose to be comforting Sora now?  
  
Paopu-sky: oh yeah! Don't worry Sora I'm coming for you! *runs off*  
  
Cougars-shadow: Now if you excuse me I have to rummage through Paopu-sky's things to find things to blackmail her with! See yeah! Remember R&R please and no flamers PLEASE! 


	4. Heart's Promises

(cue music!) Hello!!! I'm back! And it's new chappie time!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!! This one will be like one of those dramas on T.V. its all... dramatic and full of love! There will be hints of "out of my league" by Stephen Speaks and a bit of poetry in this one, which makes this one oh so good. Please r&r! Well on to the fic!!!!  
  
*silence*  
  
Xyza: um... hi!  
  
Cougars-shadow: uhh...is there any particular reason you decided to just show up?  
  
Xyza: Hi!!! Hey! Where's Malik?  
  
Cougars-shadow: *twitch* this just happens to be a KH fic...and...-  
  
Xyza: so...I don't care! Where's Malik?!  
  
Cougars-shadow: on with the fic!  
  
Xyza: hey!-  
  
Chapter 4: "Heart's Promises"  
  
Past days a blur in secrets in which I wish they were, all the hidden feelings unleashed to the wind set to fly away, drifting and floating along the breeze. I see this all in my mind, wishing, longing and hoping all in passing time...  
  
It's another beautiful day in Destiny Islands and everyone is at play with their high sprits. Everyone was enjoying himself or herself, everyone but Riku...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku is trapped, stranded in his room he can't step out of his house with out risking having his head bitten off by his mother... and he most especially would want to avoid his dad who hasn't well...been on a good mood streak lately... especially after the certain incident involving Riku locking Tidus in the closet. So now he wakes up in his room bored to death. Kairi is his only sigh of relief. (How boooooring...) He can't go and enjoy himself until his leg has healed up...oh he's probably gonna die of boredom before that ever happens...He has been passing the time by staring out the window and counting the number of times he sees birds fighting each other on his window sill, Either that or sleeping all day...Kairi is tending to Riku as a favor for Riku's mom. Kairi walks in with a big bowl of chicken soup. (boooooooorrrrrriiiiiinnnnnngggg) fine! Chicken NOODLE soup then!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kairi: Rise and shine sleepy head! Guess what your having for breakfast?  
  
Riku: ehhh...chicken soup? *shudders*  
  
Kairi: No! Chicken NOODLE soup! *places bowl on Riku's bedside table and smiles*  
  
Riku: oh joy...*sarcastic*  
  
Kairi: Now quit whining and say "aahhhh"...*starts to feed Riku*  
  
Riku: Fine...*twitch*  
  
Kairi: really Riku your being such a big baby about this!  
  
Riku: sorry Kairi its just being trapped inside these damn 4 walls is kinda *twitch* driving me nuts. *twitch*  
  
Kairi: hmm...I think I know a way to get you outta this!  
  
Riku: what?  
  
Kairi: *whispers in Riku's ears and kisses him on the forehead*...  
  
Riku: Are you sure about this? What about my parents?  
  
Kairi: don't worry I'll handle them...*evil laugh*  
  
Riku: oookay then...*goes out to the balcony*  
  
Kairi: Now go I'll meet you at the little island!  
  
Riku: yeah! *jumps off balcony onto tree* oh f* my leg!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So Kairi puts her little plan to action and makes the preparations. She first piled a few pillows under a blanket and plays a tape recording of Riku snoring. Then she leaves the room and locks it. She walked into the hallway, into a sitting area, then she went down the stairs into the living room when she saw *dum dum dum* Riku's mother *gasp*! She was bustling around preparing for a party from the looks of it. "Hi mrs.Riku's mom!" Kairi calls out as Riku's mom rushed from one side of the room to the other. "Oh! Hi Kairi! How's Riku?" She calls back to Kairi as she dusts the fine paintings and picture frames displayed all over the large living room. "Umm...he fell asleep again, I don't think he'd want to be disturbed, but he's fine!" Kairi shouts as Riku's mom starts to vacuum the plush carpet that is spread all across the living room. "Ok that's fine I'll just be tidying up the house the whole day!" Riku's mom shouts as she vacuums all over the room. "I'll be going now!" Kairi shouts as she walks out the front door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It is drizzling lightly all across the island. Strands of hair hanging freely on her face as each drop of water beads down it and trickles down on to her blouse. It was a beautiful sight as the rain drizzled over the open sea before her, as the sun still shines through each drop of rain creating a beautiful dreamy vision of pure beauty. She treads quickly through the sandy beach to meet her beloved leaving her dainty foot prints along the beach. (Eventually I'm gonna have to quit the seriousness on with the funny!) While she trots through the moist sand she sees Riku atop a large rock on the beach, she then trips and falls over. She starts removing the sand that had clung to her body; unfortunately sand from her hair just went to her face, now she is rubbing her eyes in hopes to get rid of the sand. Temporarily blinded she hears a very familiar voice, "Don't rub your eyes it'll get worse-". "Uh...alright" Kairi says as she moves her hands away from her reddening eyes. She feels the soft gentle touches that slowly and carefully wipe away the sand from her face. "Here" the voice says. When she finally opens her eyes she sees Riku kneeling down right in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. He was so close that she could feel each soft breath touch her skin. "You shouldn't run in the rain like that" Riku says teasingly and smiles as he helps Kairi up from the sand.  
  
"Its her hair and her eyes today that just simply take me away  
  
and the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver  
  
but in a good way..."  
  
They walk slowly through the drizzle, their fingers laced together. When they finally reached the island Riku perced on the paopu tree, Kairi follow him and sits next to him. They watched the open sea's waves as the rain trikles around them.  
  
"All the times I have sat and stared as she thoughtfully thumbs  
  
through her hair and she purses her lips bats her eyes as she  
  
plays, with me sitting there slacked jawed with nothing to  
  
say..."  
  
Riku wasn't staring at the sea but at Kairi. Her beautiful red locks that playfully blow with the wind, her eyes, a beautiful magenta that shines like the sun over the sea. Everything about her is beautiful. There was no denying his love for Kairi, this wasn't just some measly date for a few weeks and break up kinda thing, this was true love. (Corny! ...shut up other self!). "Riku, do you wanna hear about what happened in my trip?" Kairi said playfully. "Huh? Oh yeah! Sure..." Riku said as he snapped out of his mesmerized state... After her story, "Riku, I had a fun time there but I really missed this place I especially missed you Riku." Kairi says as she starts to cuddle up next to Riku. Riku placed his arm around Kairi's waist, "Its getting kinda cold" Kairi says after a strong gust of wind blew against their backs. "Here." Riku says as he removes his sweater revealing only his bare upper body...(why is he wearing a sweater in a tropical island? ...It's a cold day okay! I'm sorry!)  
  
"...but I love her with all that I am and my voice shakes along  
  
with my hands cause I'm speechless to say what I'm feeling  
  
today but I'm out of my league once again..."  
  
"uh...thanks Riku..." Kairi says as Riku helps her put on his sweater. Riku looks at Kairi deeper than with his eyes alone. Kairi was a little confused at why Riku was acting strangely. Riku then pulled Kairi's face to his and kissed her. Kairi was a little surprised but followed along. She felt such a wonderful sensation as they kissed for a long period of time. Kairi was caressing Riku's bare chest as they continued to kiss.  
  
"It's a masterful melody when she calls out her name to me as  
  
the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes and I feel  
  
like I'm falling but it's no surprise..."  
  
Riku suddenly parted their kiss when the rain got harder and the winds got stronger." I think this is gonna be another storm!" Riku exclaimed as he hopped of the paopu tree and helped Kairi down. Unfortunately they were trapped the bridge was far too slippery to cross and if they tried the wind would send both of them falling off, they couldn't swim for it either! "Riku what are we going to do! We're trapped!" Kairi yelled frantically as she and Riku are battered by the wind and rain.  
  
"...that I love her with all that I am and my voice shakes a long  
  
with my hands cause It's frightening to be swimming in this  
  
strange sea but I'd rather be here then on land..."  
  
"Kairi hold on!" Riku yells through the rain as he lifts her up and holds her tight in his arms...  
  
"...and she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out  
  
of my league once again..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay another chappie down and more chappies to come! So bye for now and PLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE REVIEW!  
  
Xyza: hey where's Malik? 


	5. See into My Heart

Hi everybody! Here's another chapter to my story, courtesy of muah: Megiddo- shoadow!!!!!!! Well this is a very fluffy chapter *gets chased by giant miniature mutated radioactive nuclear space hamsters* Well gotta go enjoy the fic aahhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Xyza: um...hi I'm here again!  
  
CS: *hides away from mutant space hamsters* umm...what are you doing here?  
  
Xyza: Where's Malik?  
  
CS: *twitch* I told you this is a KH fic!  
  
Xyza: ...so?  
  
CS: *twitch* alright...I'm gonna make a new fic and put Malik in it.  
  
Xyza: Whoo! When will you post that fic?  
  
CS: umm...next month!  
  
Xyza: *faint*  
  
CS: on to the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: "See into my Heart"  
  
They had managed to escape the storms fury in a little cove that leads deep into the little island. The storm was increasing in intensity each minute that passed. This more than just a storm, it was a hurricane. The hurricane was feeding its strength to the sea creating waves t hat hit the island's beach with incredible force. Luckily everyone else was safe in his or her homes watching the rain continue to fall.  
  
From the cave they waited out the storm hoping it would stop soon. Riku was exploring the cave while Kairi was curling up to keep warm. "Kairi are you okay?" Riku said in a concerned voice. "uh... I'm fffine..." Kairi replied shuddering as another cold wind blew into the cave. "Kairi, your shivering like hell are you sure your okay?" Riku asked again. There was no reply...There was only silence... "Kairi!" Riku yelled out but Kairi could no longer reply she was too cold. Riku ran up to Kairi and kneeled down. He wrapped his arms around her in hopes to get her some warmth...Kairi couldn't speak yet but she was coming too. She could feel his warm breath against her skin. Unconsciously Riku placed his hand on Kairi's bare leg and started caressing it. Kairi was surprised at how good it felt and let him continue. She slowly slipped her hand and started rubbing Riku's bare chest and back. Riku suddenly spoke and said "I guess your okay now..." "I'm always okay when I'm near you" Kairi said as she slipped a kiss on to his chest. Riku suddenly parted them and said "Kairi...I have something for you..." He said as he reached into his pocket. "what is it" Kairi asked. "Do you believe in the legend of the paopu fruit?" Riku asked. Kairi replied softly "I'm not really sure..." "let's hope it's true" Riku said as he pulled out a small star shaped fruit. "here." Riku says as he offers the small fruit to Kairi. Kairi holds the fruit with both hands, both of them were holding the fruit. They broke it in half and fed it to eachother. When they ate it they tasted something different. It was a whole new sensation, with an indescribable taste. The feeling was extraordinary. The taste was unbelievable; it was the taste of true love! (cue fireworks) when they were done they looked at each other, Kairi giggled at Riku's dreamy expression. Riku leaned closer to her and kissed her. Their kiss felt like they were saying to eachother; I will never leave you and our fate, destiny and hearts are now devoted to you. This time it was long and filled with passion and love. They continued kissing; Riku had his hands in Kairi's hair while Kairi was moving her hands around Riku's bare skin, they kissed until the storm started to die down.  
  
The storm was reduced to a light drizzle. They were both relieved. Riku lifted Kairi up in his arms despite the sharp pain in his leg. The walked out with Kairi and went to shore. It was already getting dark by that time. Riku thought to himself "my house is the closest so I better bring her there.". Kairi had already fallen asleep in Riku's arms. He carried her pass the sandy beach. The moon had appeared and everything had become calm and quiet. When they finally reached his house he was relieved and he just wanted to drop on to the carpet and sleep but alas when he opened the door... "SURPRISE!!!" aww damn! It looked like a surprise birthday party. (he almost forgot that today was his 17th birthday) Everyone was there; all his family, friends, friends of his parents and a bunch of his little cousins running around the room. Looks like he will never get a moments peace. He hadn't notice his father's glare and his mother's enraged expression until he stepped in. He didn't mind them for now.  
  
Sora: Hey Riku where have you been?  
  
Selphie: Yeah?!  
  
Riku: you know...places...*sets Kairi down on the couch*  
  
Tidus: where exactly is "places"  
  
Riku: just around  
  
Sora: Can't you speak in complete sentences?  
  
Tidus: And by the way why were you carrying Kairi when you got here?  
  
Riku: No comment.  
  
Selphie: Hey I bet Riku and Kairi were hiding somewhere to get a little privacy to "you know" *giggle*  
  
Wakka: I bet ya he was plannin' a little romantic date with Kairi!  
  
Tidus: Hey Sora aren't you gonna join in getting Riku to confess?! Its gonna be fun!  
  
None of them had notice that Sora had disappeared in the middle of the conversation.  
  
Selphie: hmm... oh well...its his lost!  
  
Tidus: So... Riku confess!  
  
Wakka: ya aren't you gonna tell us how da date went?  
  
Riku: It wasn't a date! Selphie: yeah...sure... so what did you guys do in your...date?  
  
Riku: can't you guys just leave me alone?  
  
Tidus: I bet he wants a little more private time with Kairi...  
  
Riku: uh! Leave me alone!  
  
Selphie: Fine I'll ask Kairi what happened!  
  
Riku: Kairis asleep!  
  
Selphie: *ignores Riku and walks into the crowd* Kairi!  
  
Tidus: Hey Selphie wait up! *follows Selphie into crowd*  
  
Wakka: Hey I'm not missin' that story! *follows Selphie as well*  
  
Riku: Uh! Why bother! *walks away*  
  
Riku wanted to find a little peace but wherever he went there was always someone asking about something. Riku walked into the game room alas his little cousins had taken over it. He walked to the kitchen but his mother was bustling around, in fear of being sniped at he left the kitchen. He finally just squeezed through the crowd and managed to reach the bathroom. There he saw Sora sitting on the bathroom counter. "Hey what the hell are you doing moping around here?!" Riku asked. "I dunno just thinking" Sora replied. "well whatever I'm just gonna wash my hands and leave you alone" Riku said while washing his hands. "well see you" Riku added as he wiped his hands on his pants. Sora had no reply.  
  
When the party was finally over it was about 2:00 am. Everyone had already left and finally Riku got some peace. Looking out his bedroom window he could see a moon lit sky and the stars floating forever still in that very sky. His attention was turned from the sky to a nearby house a few palm trees away. From there he could see Kairi who was also looking out her bedroom window, also staring at the night sky saw him. She gave him a little wave hello and an adorable smile and Riku smiled and gave her a little wave too. He leaned back on to his bed and did his usual thoughts...He finally fell a sleep at around 3:09 am.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Whoo there's another chappie down! Well hope you guys liked it! Please R&R! More chappies to come! Bye!!!! 


	6. Simply Called Dreaming

Here's another chappie for the entire world to see! This is gonna be a well "different" its gonna be *eyes start to tear * just nice fluffy and *starts to cry* I'm sorry I can't tell you because *wipes tear* its gonna just break your hearts!  
  
Riku: um...*twitch* I think your talking about a different chapter...  
  
MS/CS (whichever you want): Oh you mean this isn't chapter---*Riku abruptly interrupts*  
  
Riku: On to the FIC!  
  
MS: but this isn't chapter-  
  
Riku: *covers MS's mouth* you said too much! Well on to the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: "Simply called Dreaming"  
  
I can see nothing...nothing but darkness...Am I dreaming...I can't feel anything. Tender heartbeats break the silence. A rush of light floods my vision. A shinning figure walks into the gleaming light, glaring my sight. I shield my eyes. The bright light slowly disappears and now I see a great field before me. What is this? The figure appears again and this time I can see who or what it is...flashing red hair flowing with the breeze, eyes that shone in the sun, I know this person. She walked towards me but something was pulling me further me away. Then it all went dark...I wield out my blade and swung it wildly through the darkness. Then the darkness vanishes.  
  
I walk through the fields again towards her. I was a mere few feet away when the image of joy before me was eclipsed. A boy younger than I but in his eyes shone an image unseen by anyone but me. In his eyes I could see pure anger in them. His once calm serene cobalt eyes have changed into a sharp blue that sniped right at me. He was wielding his blade in hand, his body poised to strike. I froze in place and prepared myself. The auburn haired boy pointed directly at me. I took a step back in defense. Than our once peaceful surroundings turned into a blazing field. He started running at me with his blade, I did the same. We ran at each other weapons in hand and when the sound of our blades rung when they collided everything turned black...  
  
*alarm clock beeps like mad* The silver haired boy awakes suddenly, his face and back were pale with sweat, Breathing heavy breaths every second. Still disoriented from the images in his dreams he struggles slowly out of bed.  
  
He sat up on his bed still contemplating what he had seen. *beep beep beep* "uh damn alarm clock!" he tries shutting it off the normal... safe way but alas *beep beep beep* "erg!" he then decides to just pick up the annoying and irritating device and fling it to the wall thus destroying another perfectly good alarm clock. "what was that dream about? ..." He walks groggily to the bathroom.  
  
He was in the middle of his bath when his peace was broken when the annoying yells of his mother rang through the house "Riku! Get down here and eat your breakfast! Now!" she seemed so nice when around other people. Riku hesitantly ends his shower and dries off. He leaves his room through the balcony. No way was he going to face his mother after what he did yesterday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's morning around 11:00 and Sora is nowhere to be found. Tidus, Wakka and Selphie were scouring the beach looking for their friend. Selphie was checking the secret spot when she saw him. There he was the young auburn haired teen drawing on the walls like some 6 year old. On the walls were crude drawings of him and Kairi walking through the beach. Selphie took the time to destroy the boy's moment of joy and speaks "HEY SORA AREN'T YOU GONNA JOIN US FOR A LITTLE DUEL?" Sora faces the young girl with an expression of pure annoyance "I'll be there in a bit just go ahead" The young girl follows the teen's orders not willing to risk having one of her precious dolls decapitated...again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The winds that blew throughout the island were whipping his silver hair back and fourth. His emerald green eyes were pointed towards the sky. With his arms tucked behind his head Riku walks along the sidewalk. He stopped in his tracks when the sounds of treading feet and his name being called out echoed through the sidewalk. "Hey! Riku! Wait up!" Kairi calls out breathlessly trailing behind Riku's path. She finally catches up and with her arms spread out wide "Riku!" and she gave hima big warm hug from behind Riku replies "Hey..." and flashes her a little smile along with a few sweet kisses down her arm.  
  
Unknown to the two, Sora was just a few blocks behind. He wanted to talk to Riku and apologize for the way he acted toward him in the party. But instead he was awe struck of what he was seeing. His best friend was kissing the girl Sora considered most dear to him right there in front of him...Shocked he let out a gasp. "Huh?" Riku said when he broke the chain of kisses looking from one side to another "What's wrong?" Kairi asked after Riku parted the hug. When Riku looked back he saw it. An awestruck boy was staring right at them. "Sora!" Kairi called out surprised as well. Sora had no reply but the expression he had on his face seemed to say it all. Sora was completely speechless and just turned and ran off "Sora! Wait! I can explain!" Kairi cried out desperately but to no avail...Riku was just watching Sora running away, he wasn't ignoring what had happen but he was comparing this situation to his dream...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku and Kairi were spending the whole day searching the island for the cobalt-eyed boy. They soon rounded up Wakka, Tidus and Selphie to help them. They searched all the possible places he could be in but alas not a sign of the boy anywhere. They soon grew worried and concerned. "Damn it! how far can that guy go in just 20 minutes?!" Riku said while searching the beach with Kairi. Then he heard it, the sound of his friend whimpering under the dock. "Wait 'til I get my hands on him-" Riku said threateningly while he stomped to the dock. "Wait Riku! Maybe its best for Sora's emotions and...safety just for me to talk to him" Kairi said, interrupting Riku. "Fine." Riku replied and he in that second he removed his shirt and jumped into the sea. "Really. He can be so childish sometimes..." Kairi said jokingly as she made her way to the- (Paopu-cat: Emotionally challenged) Auburn haired boy.  
  
He was just sitting there in the shadow of the dock, the sea wind brushing his hair. He had his head buried in his knees. Unaware of Kairi's presence he talks to himself.  
  
Sora: How can that best friend of mine just rip my heart out along and at the same time taking away my other best friend, Kairi.  
  
Kairi: *thinking to herself* wow...Sora's taking this pretty hard...  
  
Sora: Maybe I should just accept it...Kairi loves Riku...and not me...  
  
Kairi: *thinking to herself* No! I love you too Sora! But...  
  
Sora: I better just face the facts...Riku is everything Kairi could ask for...  
  
Kairi: ...  
  
Sora: I know you're here Kairi...*looks up*  
  
Kairi: *surprised* no! I just came here!  
  
Sora: what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Riku now?  
  
Kairi: I came here looking for you. We were all looking for you. *sits next to Sora*  
  
Sora: Why?  
  
Kairi: We were worried and I wanted to talk to you.  
  
Sora: Go on.  
  
Kairi: well...I love Riku but that doesn't mean I have forgotten about you. Why should I? You're my best friend.  
  
Sora: Yeah. But since when have you two been like this?  
  
Kairi: well...it was about 3 days ago when I came home...  
  
Sora: ...Well did you do anything with him?  
  
Kairi: We didn't do anything more than just kiss...  
  
Sora: You promise?  
  
Kairi: I promise. *kisses Sora on the cheek*  
  
Sora: by the way...He didn't offer you a paopu fruit or anything...did he?  
  
Kairi: um well...He did...  
  
Sora: that's okay...  
  
Kairi: are you sure?  
  
Sora: Yeah, you shouldn't be worrying about me...and I'm gonna do my best to not be jealous...  
  
Kairi: Your so sweet Sora...*giggles*  
  
Sora: Hey Kairi.  
  
Kairi: yeah?  
  
Sora: um...nothing...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hm...looks like Sora's hiding something...well that's in the next chappie! Hope you all liked this one! Please R&R and this time I'm accepting flames...Well until the next chapter! 


	7. In a Party, Invisible pls reread!

Sorry I haven't updated lately, I got a little writer's block these past few days but now it's gone and I'm back to continuing my story! Hope you all like this one!  
  
To all you Sora/Kairi fans well sorry but in this story Sora finds someone special but unfortunately she doesn't even know he exists! Before I go blab the whole story out better start reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to write this in the other chapters so...I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS IN ANY WAY squaresoft and *twitch* Disney own it! I don't own any of the characters and places. The only things I own are my creativity, the plot, the OC's and the computer!  
  
On to the fic!  
  
Oh yeah this had to be reposted so I could add something to the author's note! PLEASE READ the authors note on the bottom to clear the age factor thing from chapter 5!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: "In a Party, Invisible."  
  
The sun is slowly moving along crystal blue sky, Clouds moving and changing in perfect harmony with the shifting tides. The shining sun highlighting the beach each grain of sand sparkling and glistening.  
  
It's a beautiful day for everyone even Sora. Everyone is at play in high sprits and this time nothing is holding Riku back from happiness not even his parents can stop him.  
  
A beautiful day like this calls for hanging out with friends in where else then destiny islands inner city 'Night Gale'. So Sora, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie decide to brake away from their regular stuff like blitzball, dueling and racing and hang out around 'Night Gale'. They hop onto Wakka's car (technically its not Wakka's car it's his parents old junk heap that just happens to be called a car) and drove off to the city. (I bet they got lost...shut up other self! They did not get lost)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wakka: Oh man! I think were lost! *pulls over on the curb and takes a look at the map* (told you they got lost!)  
  
Sora: How do you know were lost?  
  
Selphie: The fact we've been passing the same intersection for the past...3 HOURS!  
  
Sora: ...Wakka turn that f* radio off! We've been listening to your damn Jamaican music for the whole trip now!  
  
Wakka: Hey it's my car en I can listen' to any music I want man! *turns the volume up*  
  
Sora: f* this!  
  
Selphie: Sora! Wakka! Stop it!  
  
Sora: UH! Give me that damn map! *swipes the map away from Wakka*  
  
Wakka: Hey!  
  
Selphie: *looks at the map with Sora* Wakka you idiot you've been reading the map upside down!  
  
Wakka: oh! I was wondering what 'dnalsi erihppas' was...  
  
Sora: Hm...From the looks of this it says here we're in 'Sapphire Island'...  
  
Selphie: What?! 'Sapphire Island'! That's south of Destiny Islands! That's a completely different island!  
  
Sora: Damn it Wakka!  
  
Wakka: Sorry man! I knew we should have asked for directions...  
  
Selphie: Forget it! Wakka turn this car around we're heading home!  
  
Sora: But we haven't even seen to 'Night Gale'!  
  
Selphie: Sora just keep quiet!  
  
Tidus: *yawns* where are we?  
  
Sora: Gosh you slept through that?!  
  
Tidus: hm...looks like were in Sapphire island just go to the first house to the right and straight on for 10 minutes and we'll be in 'Night Gale'...  
  
Sora, Selphie and Wakka: WHAT YOU KNEW HOW TO GET THER THE WHOLE TIME?!  
  
Tidus: Yeah...  
  
Sora: Why didn't you tell us?  
  
Tidus: You didn't ask...*falls back asleep*  
  
Wakka: So...where are we going to?  
  
Said at the same time Selphie: HOME! Sora: 'Night Gale'!  
  
Selphie: I say we're going home it's almost 6:001 And that's my curfew!  
  
Sora: Quit being such a goody two shoes!  
  
Selphie: GOODY TWO SHOES?!  
  
Sora: YEAH!  
  
Selphie: Why I oughtta!  
  
Sora: oughtta what slap me with those two little hands of yours?!  
  
Selphie: *jumps on Sora and starts strangling him* DIE!  
  
Sora: argg! my wind pipe!  
  
Wakka: so...Tidus where do you want to go?  
  
Tidus: ...night...gale...*yawns* speak  
  
Wakka: NIGHT GALE IT IS! *stomps on the gas and turns his radio to the max volume* boo yeah!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night begins to set in and the moon and stars replace the now disappearing sun. Now the sky was a beautiful blue and the city lights have been turned on and everyone is enjoying themselves. Along the city sidewalks Riku and Kairi walk, passing and admiring the beautiful and exciting sights and sounds of the city. "Hey Riku I have an idea" Kairi told Riku. Riku seemed uninterested and rather just go to a restaurant and eat. Kairi holds Riku back by the arm, as he was about to walk in to a restaurant called 'Dencios'. "come on Riku let's go there instead" Kairi begs as she points to a club just across the street. "Please! It will be fun!" Kairi begged even more. "But your not even 18 yet." Riku replied. "Come on! I'll be 18 in a few hours or so," Kairi said as she pulled some more on Riku's leather jacket. "Fine since it will be your birthday soon..." Riku said in a submissive voice. "YAY! Come on!" Kairi exclaims as she struggles to pull Riku into the club.  
  
Inside everything was wild and exciting there were people everywhere. In the background the song "renegade master" was charging everyone in the club full of energy. Everyone was dancing except for...Riku. ""come one Riku! What's the point of being in a club when your not even gonna dance!" Kairi said as she pulled furiously on Riku's arm but unable to even move him an inch from the seat. "I said we could go in but I didn't say anything about dancing...did I?" he replied teasingly. "aww...pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeee!" Kairi begged putting on her most pitiful face. "Fine! Maybe for a few minutes" Riku replied submitting to Kairi's will...again. They danced through the night and believe it or not Riku was a great dancer and he was actually enjoying himself. Kairi was so happy that Riku wasn't feeling forced to do what he seems to enjoy. It was 11:45 pm and Riu and Kairi finally stopped to rest. Riku who doesn't seem to be tired at all sat himself down and was about to order 2 root beer floats when Kairi nudged Riku. Riku then seemed to get Kairi's point and ordered 1 root beer float instead. After they finished the drink "Hey I'm going in again wanna come?" Kairi asked this time not forcing Riku. Riku replied "Nah I'll rest a bit more..." So Kairi stood up and made her way to the dance floor.  
  
A man with teal hair, wearing a black leather vest and black pants, about 18 years old and roughly the same height as Riku started dancing with her. She didn't mind it until he started getting a little too close. He was already trying to get his hands on her when Kairi started to struggle away. The man held her by the wrist unwilling for her to leave. "Come on baby don't leave yet." The man uttered as he pulled Kairi back. "NO!" Kairi screamed but the man didn't care. When Riku noticed this he immediately stood up and made his way to where they were. "Hey! Didn't you hear her! She doesn't want to dance with a jerk like you!" Riku said and pushed the man away from Kairi. "Hey! Why I oughtta" the man yelled out as he was to punch Riku. Riku with no problem caught the man's fist and twisted it, breaking the man's wrist instantly. The man yelled in pain but wasn't about to give up. He attempted to throw Riku another punch with his other hand but Riku caught it again and this time he twisted the man's arm back. Now Riku was behind him with the man's arm in his strong grip. Riku held the man's shoulder pulling him back in a submission move and said "So...are you gonna leave her alone or do you want your want me to snap your other arm as well?" "Alright alright I'll leave you two alone" the man yelled in pain. "good" Riku replied and let the man go. Just as he did the man swerved to face Riku and in a threatinig voice "you haven't seen the last of me!" and he stormed off the club and he rammed through several bystanders. Everyone stared at the man leave and then switched their attention to Riku and Kairi then after a minute of staring everyone was back to dancing. "Riku thanks for helping me out back there" Kairi said as she moved closer to him. The music began to slow down into a romantic song. "no problem..." Riku replied as he looked at the other couples start dancing slowly. "Hey, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Riku asked as he motioned his hand in front of Kairi for a dance. "um...sure but I don't know how to.." "don't worry just move to the song" Riku cut off Kairi and started dancing with her. When Riku danced with Kairi it seemed like each step they made was so natural. Riku was a great dancer and when Kairi was in his arms it wasn't obvious on how bad she danced anymore. Then the spot light was on them. (try to imagine one of those balls where everything is dark and the spotlight was only on the price and princess dancing in the center and in their sight they can only see themselves dancing) Kairi hed her head resting on Riku's shoulder, and both of them had their eyes closed. Riku opened up hid eyes to look at his watch '12:01'. He then leaned into Kairi's ear and softly said "happy birthday Kairi...I love you." then he lifted Kairi's head and kissed her. At that very moment the long silence disappeared when everyone around them started clapping for the two...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While Riku and Kairi were going through this let's see what was happening with Sora and the others were going through at the same period of time...  
  
Their long arguing, pummeling, yelling and complaining finally got them to 'Night Gale'. Selphie had fallen asleep from all the fighting while Sora was contemplating the map and Tidus was...well still sleeping. Wakka was driving around the crowded city streets when suddenly the sound of blasting music came out from a club they had passed by. Wakka saw Riku being pulled by Kairi into the club. "hm...I wonda what all the commotion is about...oh well" Wakka said as he continued driving along the road. Selphie had awaked and started yelling and complaining again.  
  
Selphie: HEY! I said that we were going home! What are we doing here?!  
  
Wakka: Hey Tidus and Sora wanted to go and you were outnumbered.  
  
Sora: Yup!  
  
Selphie: but...but its way pass my curfew!  
  
Sora: Don't worry! I used Wakka's cell to phone our parents that we were going to stay over at Wakka's place!  
  
Selphie: but! Oh fine...we're here we might as well just enjoy ourselves.  
  
Wakka: now that's the spirit!  
  
Sora: So where do you wanna go?  
  
Selphie: Hey how about over there? *points to a near by karaoke bar*  
  
Sora: Hey that looks like fun! Let's go over there Wakka!  
  
Wakka: All right!  
  
They pulled up and parked a block away from the karaoke bar. "Hey what about Tidus?" Selphie asked the other two, as they were about to leave the car. "We better wake him up" Wkka responded. "HEY TIDUS DO YOU WANT TO PARTY OR WHAT?!" Sora suddenly shouted at Tidus's ear. At this Tidus springed up and hopped out of the junk heap um...I mean car! They walked in the bar and took a seat. They ordered some drinks and started talking. Sora didn't pay attention to the group's conversation but instead all his attention was on a girl singing on stage. The girl was singing a rather odd but catchy song called "My World"; she was good Sora had to admit.  
  
The girl looked...very...um...unique?! Yeah that's it! The girl looked very "unique"! She had long, straight brownish blondish hair, or you could say she was a brunette in other words with a side wards dark blue cap. Her skin was rather pale but still colored with the blush she had on her face when a man on the other table gave her a wink. Her eyes were a bright blue that complimented her whole outfit. She was wearing a camouflage print shirt with a necktie. And to top it all of she wore long blue jeans. (I molded this character out of 'Avril Lavigne').  
  
When Sora looked at the man the girl was facing he became depressed. "must be her boyfriend or something..." Sora thought to himself and returned his attention back to the girl on stage. "...I'm off again in my world." Were the lines that ended her song and it all followed off by loud clapping and hollering. When the girl stepped of the stage everyone was crowding around her, probably asking for autographs even if she wasn't famous, complimenting, admiring and swooning over her...  
  
Wakka: Hey Sora! What do ya think?  
  
Sora: huh?  
  
Selphie: Gosh he didn't even listen a bit to our important conversation!  
  
Sora: uh...sorry what did I miss?  
  
Selphie: Well we were arguing at "what came first the chicken or the egg?" Thing.  
  
Tidus: Well I still say the egg came first!  
  
Selphie: NO! the chicken did!  
  
Tidus: What makes YOU so sure?!  
  
Selphie: Well...what makes you so sure?!  
  
Wakka: So Sora, what's your opinion?  
  
Unknown to the group Sora had disappeared into the crowd of people during their conversation. He pushes and pulls himself through the crowd trying to reach the girl who caught his eye and his heart. When he finally did reach her the rest of the crowd had spread out back to their seats. "um...hi!" Sora says in a nervous voice. Just then a voice that came from the entrance called out "Get over here now!" So the girl rushed replied "um...excuse me but sorry I have to go now..." as she pushed her way through the crowd and to a rather grown man in a coat. "but...wait!" Sora cried out but unfortunately the sound of horrible amateuristic singing and the people talking, booing and yelling muffled away his voice. Sora let out a sigh and walked back to the table. "Hey where's Selphie?" Sora asked Tidus and Wakka. But because of the horrible singing in the background they couldn't hear a thing. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! SELPHIE IS SINGING AND WE CAN BARELY HEAR YOU!" Tidus yelled out to Sora. Sora had no reply and just stood up and left.  
  
When he went outside to have a little breathing room there he saw her, the girl that had enlightened his once gloomy heart, The girl whose voice was the response he got after his heart had cried for help, the girl who he had just fallen head over heels in love with. Unfortunately Sora had no idea what her name was and the girl didn't even know Sora existed. It seemed like she was in an argument with the elder man in the parking lot. Sora could hear each of their words clearly. "Your hopeless! You won't amount to anything if you neglect your studies just to sing!" the man yelled. "I can sing well you should support me!" the girl cried back. "SUPPORT YOU?! Why should I bother?! You aren't going to become some famous pop star! You'll be a lawyer like me and your brother!" the man yelled furiously. "Why should I follow in your footsteps?! I can lead my own life!" the girl yelled back. "Fine I'll leave you here! You can probably just live your own life here in the city! Go try to make a living by singing! But I assure you that you will never be able to make a living the way you are!" The man yelled as he made his way to his car. "FINE I WILL!" the girl cried out to the man who is now driving away. The girl started to cry and ran back into the karaoke bar. "Hey! Um excuse me!" Sora tried to call the girls attention but with out taking notice she stormed in to the bar. Sora again let out a sigh and walked back in. He made his way back to his friends. "Hey Sora! Where have ya been?" Wakka asked as Sora sat himself down. Sora had no reply. "Well you missed my best performance yet" Selphie proudly remarked. "Right...I bet." Tidus said mockingly. "Well I don't care about your opinion!" Selphie replied proudly. "Hey Sora I have an idea! I dare ya to go up there and sing!" Wakka exclaimed. Sora had no reply. All his friends were coaxing him to go on with the dare. Accepting defeat Sora stood up and made his way on stage. In his thoughts... "hey this would be a great way to get that girls attention! And I know the perfect song!" So Sora went up on stage and started. "hey this is for you!" Sora exclaimed winking at the girl he admired. The girl blushed at the sight of the sweet boy's goofy expression.  
  
"What are you doing tonight  
  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
  
Are you really alone  
  
Still in your dreams  
  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive" He began the song.  
  
"If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invisible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
(Wait..I already am)" He sang as he walked around the stage.  
  
"I saw your face in the crowd  
  
I called out your name  
  
You don't hear a sound  
  
I keep tracing your steps  
  
Each move that you make  
  
Wish I could be what goes through your mind  
  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life" then he stepped of the stage with the mic in hand.  
  
"If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invisible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
(Wait..I already am)" He starts walking around. All the girls in the room were swooning over him.  
  
"I reach out  
  
But you don't even see me  
  
Even when I'm screaming  
  
Baby, you don't hear me  
  
I am nothing without you  
  
Just a shadow passing through" He walks towards the girl.  
  
"If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invisible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible" circles the chair the girl was sitting on.  
  
"If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invisible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible (Wait..I already am)" And with the final line sung he slowly leans toward the girl.  
  
He leaned towards the girl and kissed her lightly on the lips. The girl had a sudden rush of electricity through her body and she blushed like mad. At this everyone in the bar were clapping for Sora not only for his great voice and performance but also at him kissing the girl. Sora leaned away and walked back to the stage to return the mic and take a bow. People crowded around Sora, mostly girls. But Sora wasn't listening to all their admirations and compliments. He was searching the crowd for the girl he longed to get to know. He pushed his way through the crowd to meet the girl.  
  
It was about 12:01 am when the karaoke bar closed. The friends were the last people out. Wakka, Tidus and Selphie were playing around with Sora. Unknown to the group the girl that Sora had admired was now crying in a cold alley.  
  
Wakka: Hey Sora that was a great performance!  
  
Tidus: Yeah! And who was the girl?  
  
Sora: I don't really know her.  
  
Selphie: I can't believe you sing that well!  
  
Sora: heh thanks.  
  
Wakka: Looks like Sora has a crush on another girl!  
  
Tidus: Gosh Sora! Once you see Kairi with Riku you suddenly forget about her and chase another girl!  
  
Sora: I did NOT forget about Kairi!  
  
Wakka: oh really!  
  
Sora: I just accepted the fact that Kairi and Riku is a couple and I should just move on.  
  
Selphie: That girl was very pretty she's perfect for you.  
  
Just as they were about to get in the car they heard sobbing coming from a nearby alley. Sora, curious, walked over to the alley. "um...hi" Sora said as he walked into the alley. Ther he saw the girl sitting on the cold ground with her head tucked in between her knees crying. The girl had no reply. Sora stepped closer and asked, "Are you...um...okay". The girl was silent. So Sora stuck out his hand to the girl "Come on I'll give you a ride home." The girl looked up and said "no..." "Why?" Sora asked. "I'm suppose to be fending for myself...and besides I don't want to go back to my home..." the girl replied solemnly. "Well you can just stay over at my house for the night" Sora said in a high-spirited voice. The girl looked up again and took Sora's hand. Sora was smiling and happy that the girl came to her senses and he helped her up onto her feet.  
  
They walked out of the alley with their hands together and made their way to the junk heap- I mean car. Tidus and Selphie had fallen asleep and Wakka was about to fall asleep as well until the sound of footsteps got him awake and he started up the car...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoo! That's another chappie down and more to come soon! I would like to say thank you to all those who reviewed my fic I appreciate it! Hope you all liked this one! By the way part of the disclaimer I do not own the song "INVISIBLE" and "MY WORLD". Those songs belong to Clay Aiken and Avril Lavigne. So until the next chapter see ya! Hey there has been a mistake in chapter 5! It was suppose to be Riku's 18th birthday! So Riku is 18 in this chapter! 18! 


	8. Home in Your Heart

Hi again! Hey hope you guys read the author's note on the bottom of chapter 7. It clearly states that Riku is 18 and chapter 5 when Riku has his "17th" birthday it was suppose to be his 18th birthday, so there.  
  
Thanks for all of your reviews even if a certain Paopu-sky flamed my work! Well okay...  
  
Disclaimer: the usual stuff I don't own kh in any possible way. I even lost my KH cd thanks to my brother! Well the only things I own are my creativity, computer, the oc's and other stuff like that...  
  
As promised...  
  
Xyza: hi!  
  
MS: lemme guess*twitch*, "Where's Malik?"  
  
Xyza: yeah!  
  
MS: Well he might be here I'm thinking of molding a character out of him...  
  
Xyza: Really? *hopeful puppy dog eyes*  
  
MS: ...NO! *evil laugh*  
  
Xyza: aww...you're so hurtful!  
  
MS: I know *evil grin* On to the fic!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: "Home in Your Heart"  
  
Half pass midnight and everyone is at ease in their homes. The moon overcasts through the dark night along with the night stars. The night drifts along like the ocean waters, carefree wind and the flowing sand.  
  
Sora is dropped of at his house along with the girl and Wakka departs to drop of the others. Sora holds the girls hand and carefully they sneak along to the back of his house. "Hold on" Sora says as he lets the girl hold on to his shoulders. He carefully climbs the tree and jumps to his bedroom balcony. He opens the window and the girl hops off to enter.  
  
It was a typical 18-year-old boy's room. Posters here clothes scattered there bed's a mess TV along with a ps2 and a guitar. "um...you must be tired...here you can sleep on my bed" Sora said as he fixes up his room a bit. The girl with a thank you jumped into the bed and slept. Sora was just staring at the girl but then hit himself on the face and looked away. He picked up his clothes and put them in the bin, Places his cd's in their cases and then he walked up to the bed and tucked the girl in. He looked at her for a while and then made his way to the couch to sleep.  
  
The girl was tossing and turning on the bed. Sora was awoken to see what's wrong, only to see that the girl had fallen of the bed in all the tossing and turning. He walked up to the girl and kneeled down "You can't sleep?" he asked. The girl was rubbing her back a bit because of the pain "um...Yeah" she responded. Sora then stood up and pulled the girl up on to the bed as well. He walked over to his guitar, picked it up, brought it to the bed and sat back down next to the girl. "Here I'll play you a little something. Just to help you sleep." He said as he began to play his guitar. He looked out the balcony to the night sky and began singing.  
  
"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night..." Sora began.  
  
Then the girl started to sing as well  
  
"I could almost kiss the stars for shinning so bright..." she sang with a smile.  
  
"When I see you see you smiling I go oh, oh, oh..." Sora sang as he faces the girl.  
  
"I would never want to miss this..."  
  
"In my heart I know what this is..."  
  
"This is what dreams are made of..."  
  
"This is what dreams are made of..."  
  
"I've got somewhere I belong... I've got somebody to love..." they sang together.  
  
"This is what dreams are made of..." They sang and Sora stopped playing the guitar.  
  
He laid his guitar on to the bed "So can you sleep now?" he asked. "Yeah...thanks" she replied as she places the sheets on top of herself to sleep. "good night..." Sora said and tucked the girl in again. He made his way back to the couch and fell asleep.  
  
The girl awoke an hour later; her thoughts were too cluttered to sleep at ease. So she made her way to the balcony just to sort everything out. When she got there she was amazed at the beautiful view she was seeing. She could see the lights that came from the city overhead. Above, there was solemn night sky, sprinkled with little shining stars that can be seen through the little wisps of clouds here and there. Far off, the beach could be seen it reflected the sky, which made it look just beautiful. The tiny waves washing the beach; which now looked like a dreamy vision. "Wow...you can see everything from here!" the girl exclaimed. Just then a voice came from behind her saying, "Yeah...that's why I chose this part of the house to be my room." The girl was shocked at this "Who's there?" she exclaimed surprisingly. "Don't worry, it's just me..." the voice reassured her. She turned around and saw him; it was Sora leaning casually on the doorframe, which lead out to the balcony. Sora walked up to the balcony next to the girl. There was a short silence... "Hey, I haven't gotten your name yet..." Sora said as he turned his attention to the girl. "uh...oh yeah...my name's Kelly." The girl answered with a slight giggle. "Kelly, that's a nice name." Sora complimented. "Yeah, thanks." The girl responded with a blush that was creeping onto her face. Sora laughed at the sight of this. "Oh yeah, my name's Sora." he said still laughing. "Sora, that's a rather...cute name for a boy." She said giggling. "Yeah...I know" Sora said with a goofy expression of embarrassment. They both turned their sights to the view before them. Sora suddenly felt a warm touch on his hand. He looked at his hand and saw delicate fingers laced with his. He traced the fingers to the arm up until his eyes met her face, when the girl noticed this he immediately looked away with a heavy blush all over his face. There was a long silence until, "I just remembered, there was something I wanted to do ever since you sang that song and kissed me." Kelly exclaimed turning her view to Sora. Sora looked at her with a confused look on his face. Before Sora could question the girl soft lips met his in a light kiss. Sora was wide-eyed in surprise. When their lips parted the girl was smiling at Sora's shocked expression. Sora than as if in reaction flashed her a little smile. He lightly brushed away the strands of hair that covered her face. Kelly had a light blush on her face. She was gazing at Sora's beautiful eyes and when she was about to speak their lips met in a deep kiss (Just to say all the kissing scenes are all open mouthed like in the movies/TV when they all kiss for a long period of time with their mouths opened and all that... I just don't want to put detail into it cause you know...well you can all just use your imagination...) When their lips had parted Kelly was breathless. "Come on it's really late we better get to sleep" he said while making a gesture for Kelly to enter.  
  
Sora immediately plopped onto the couch; Kelly follows. Sora was a little confused but didn't mind. Kelly fell asleep on Sora's lap. Sora didn't fall asleep as quickly and instead he was playing with Kelly's hair. Suddenly Kelly took Sora's hand in both arms like a teddy bear continued her slumber. Sora used his free arm and caressed hers. He eventually fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning comes to destiny islands once more. The sunlight pours in through the windows flooding Sora's room with well...light! When the gleam of the sun reached his eye line a groggy moan came out of his mouth. Sora turns the other direction in attempts to avoid the annoying sunlight. He was just about to fall asleep when out of nowhere a pillow flies into Sora's face. "hey!" he yelled out throwing the pillow back. He then looked up to a certain auburn haired lady who was in fact his mom. "young man! can you tell me why is this girl is asleep in your room?" she spoke scolding the young boy. Rubbing his eyes a bit "wha...what? Oh her! Well..." he began. He was cut off when the beautiful sight of Kelly waking up. With a dainty yawn she got up. "Oh! Good morning miss!" she said cheerily to Sora's mom. "Oh good morning dear!" Sora's mom said with a big smile. She then left the room frolicking?! Sora cocked his head to the side watching his mom leave. "So...what dya wanna do?" the girl asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's chapter 8 hope you liked it. Sorry if the last part was kinda crappy cuz I kinda lost inspiration again...well PLEAAAAASSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE review! 


End file.
